


【影日】カサネテク

by Moselleee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, 影日 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moselleee/pseuds/Moselleee
Summary: * 18年日向回国前的原作if线* 一个猎人想要套路猎物的小故事！* 1.2w字的小学生吵架（）
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【影日】カサネテク

NO.1

“俱乐部休假了吧。”

“是啊。”

“要来试试沙滩排球吗？”

每打一个字，日向的心跳就加快一分，等消息真正发出去，肚子好像又开始隐隐作痛。他放下手机捂住腹部，看起来是打算从容地缩进被子里，实际上当黑暗的屏幕再次亮起时，他拿起手机的速度也堪称一次“怪人快攻”。

“是想试试被我打败的滋味吗日向呆子。”

日向跪坐在床上，双手捧着手机打字。

“谁失败还不一定呢笨蛋山，我看你是不敢试。”

“给你一个撤回重说的机会。”

日向忍不住翘起嘴角。

“重说一次也是你不敢吧影山先生，知道我在这边赢了多少次吗？说出来怕吓到你。”

“虽然赢了不少但输得更多吧呆子。”

全是一些毫无营养的互怼，好像他和影山无论聊什么，最后对话都会变成这样子。对此，日向不感无聊，反觉舒适，在异国他乡的数百个日夜，从初来乍到的不适应到如今的游刃有余，与影山的聊天贯穿其中，给他一种两人依然紧密相伴的错觉，哪怕大部分时间都是他在说话。

“说了这么多你到底试不试。”

这次影山许久没有回复。日向早已习惯，无意识地开始回顾他俩的聊天记录。在绿色占了大部分的界面里，多数都是他发的沙排视频，有奥运会的冠军决战，有著名选手的名场面，有别人拍下的、后来又发给他的、他自己打比赛的视频和照片……密密麻麻，构成了耐心猎人用来捕获单纯猎物的一串诱饵。

“[图片]”

影山发来的新消息让日向的双眼迸发出明亮的色彩。左侧的虎牙轻咬舌尖，他在一种泡温泉般的愉悦里打下不露声色的一句话。

“你还会网购机票啊，白痴山。”

他的猎物已读不回。

10:25，从羽田机场起飞，11小时后在休斯顿下落，当天22:30转乘美联航UA129，11:45到达里约热内卢T2航站楼。*

航班号、时刻表、航站楼，这些细节的东西日向早已熟记于心，但尽管已对出发前的影山叮嘱了很多次，日向还是在机场看见了个拉着破烂箱子的黑脸影山。

“都说了要用个结实的箱子了。”

“我哪里知道他们真的这么暴力！”

要“国王大人”纡尊降贵地申请赔偿是不可能的，更何况大人目前的葡语交流水平还处在“连蒙带猜”的幼儿阶段。日向带着这名幼儿辗转了两位工作人员和一间办公室，最终领回了一个带着美联航logo的、一看就很高级的行李箱。

“你踩上去都没问题。”带他们换行李箱的工作人员信誓旦旦。

日向倒也没真的去踩。他在办公室里帮影山将行李重新打包，锁上箱子一抬头，影山正一脸不爽地看着他。

喂喂，我刚刚可是帮你摆脱了一个只剩三个轮儿的破烂行李箱啊，你这是对待救命恩人的态度吗混蛋山！

他们两两对视，换个场合，比如乌野高中的第二体育馆，此刻也许已经打起来了。但现在他们不仅不在乌野，也不是会动不动就打架的十五六岁。

“……你怎么了？”

走出航站楼后，还是日向先开口。

影山别过脸，指着路边的一块指示牌：“上面写的什么？”

日向看了看，疑惑地回答：“呃……‘乘坐出租由此去’？”

幼稚山的脸色果然再次变黑，浑身的怨念具体可见：“你到底会几种语言！”

日向表示有一瞬他的脑袋的确是一片空白的。

但是影山的表情是如此色彩鲜明。他看着他黑到有些泛蓝的眼睛，和那眼睛里不服输的神气，一瞬间微风拂过，整个人都轻盈了起来。是熟悉的感觉，是熟悉的影山，是两年不见的熟悉影山。日向在这种想法里嘿嘿道：“日语、英语、西班牙语、葡萄牙语，怎么样，算不算多？”

影山的表情好像在说“可恶”，实际上要不是日向一直仔细关注着影山，他还不一定能听清那声隐匿在机场喧闹声之下的、咬牙切齿的“可恶”。影山的“可恶”在齿间唇缝的细微碰撞里转瞬即逝，尔后大起来的声音是：“沙滩排球我绝对不会输给你！”

“那就来啊，”日向迈开步子，“先从……谁先跑到停车场比起！”

影山拖着“踩上去都没关系”的行李箱在后面拼命追：“可恶，呆子你又抢跑！”

NO.2

开车来帮日向接影山的，是“请喝啤酒两兄弟”中的加百列。至于加百列为什么知道影山要来，则要从他那天顺口的一句“翔阳，你今天好像很高兴”说起。

“因为我的朋友答应我要来巴西！”忍者翔阳眉飞色舞，“他是奥林匹克运动员喔！里约奥运会，日本队20号！”

那天打完沙排，他们在烧烤摊就着啤酒看完了“影山飞雄”在里约奥运会的精彩表现。加百列能看出这是一位多么出色的二传手。

就算看不出，也能从翔阳声色并茂的解说中听出来。当晚加百列和吉诺听说了翔阳和影山飞雄高中时候的事情，也看见了翔阳说“我的目标是打败他”时的目光如炬。

能成为“忍者翔阳”想要打败的目标，这一点让加百列对“影山飞雄”这个人分外好奇。他和翔阳干杯，祝他心想事成，同时发出邀约，等“影山飞雄”来了，一定要和他们比一场。

“一言为定，”翔阳说，“如果我们赢了……就请我们一瓶啤酒和一瓶蛋白质饮料吧。”

“不要两瓶啤酒？”

“因为那家伙还没满20啊……是小弟弟喔！”

加百列开着车，时不时从后视镜观察忍者翔阳的“天才二传小弟弟”。真人比视频看起来更高更帅，但相比翔阳显眼的兴奋，影山的态度似乎一直不算热络。他不知道影山是因为行李的拖累，没能在“停车场大战”中跑赢日向，还以为影山是对自己的巴西之行并没有多少期待，于是开口询问了他们的旅游计划。

日向将他的问题翻译给了影山，影山靠着窗回了句日语，加百列隐约听见了发音奇特的“beach volleyball”，是翔阳教过他的日语说法。

“这家伙脑子里除了排球什么都没有。”翔阳冲他耸耸肩，“刚才也是，我问他坐了这么久的飞机，要不要先休息一下，他说不，他要打沙排。”

“精力充沛的小弟弟。”加百列开玩笑。

翔阳笑得比阳光灿烂。这时影山说了句话，加百列猜他是在问翔阳在笑什么。翔阳用日语回复了他，然后影山表情一臭，他们立刻“吵”了起来。

加百列在这种让人忍不住想要“wow”的氛围里哼了句小调。实话说这种感觉很奇妙——就好像他的车上，难得地载了一对还在读幼儿园的小兄弟，两个小孩子有着大人插不进去的世界，而这世界因彼此的存在，缤纷多彩。

NO.3

回住处安顿好行李，邀请加百列一起吃了饭后，日向在影山具体成了“沙排在哪儿我要打沙排怎么还不去打沙排”的怨念里，骑自行车将人带到了弗朗明戈海滩。

时间正是太阳强盛的下午。这种日光对一般人来说可能比较难熬，但对经常在酷热天进行拉练的运动员们来说就不是了。因为有日向提前的嘱托，影山一早就戴好了鸭舌帽和墨镜，要不是写着“二传魂”的T恤衫还带着点学生气，往那儿一站，看起来还真像可疑人物。

日向把头发压塌，戴上帽子和眼镜凑到影山面前，惟妙惟肖地撅着嘴：“间谍山，还记得吗？”

影山一脸“你在干嘛”：“什么鬼，你又在模仿我？”

“就是谷地同学讲的，高一代表决定赛前影山同学的间谍行为，”日向伪装出影山被谷地发现时的震惊模样，“‘看得出来是我吗！！’”

戴着帽子抓不了头发，影山用拳头在日向脑袋上大力碾：“你个白痴！”

“痛痛痛痛啊！”日向想抬头看影山有没有脸红，但被抓住肩膀，动弹不得地固定在了影山的魔爪之下。这家伙的力气还是这么大啊，日向想，想得头发根又有些隐隐作痛。

日向难得没反抗，影山好像也不肯善罢甘休，他干脆掀了日向的帽子，再次抓住了柔软蓬松的橙色发丝，在日向“别别别”的叫喊声中毫不留情地揉了下去。

“好像从见面开始你就在不停地挑衅我啊，HI、NA、TA，”他的姓氏，三个音节，被影山从牙缝里挤了出来，“为什么？”

日向双颊很红，像是因为激烈挣扎而涨红了脸，又像是被骄阳的紫外线晒红了皮肤，他在影山的问题坠入沙地后张开嘴，声音却被意外打断：“嘿，那是‘忍者翔阳’吗？”

日向循声抬头，看见了弗朗明戈海滩上常驻的又一对沙排爱好者搭档——“请吃汉堡兄弟俩”。当然，这个外号是他取的。

“朱利奥、贝隆！”日向欢快地打着招呼，“你们俩也来打沙排吗？”

“是啊，翔阳，”皮肤黝黑的朱利奥和日向握手，“准备好连输两局了吗？”

日向哈哈一笑：“相反，我打算连赢两局。”他向朋友们介绍影山，“我的搭档，影山飞雄，奥林匹克专业运动员，排球场上的王者，有他在，你们就做好请我们吃汉堡的准备吧！”

嚣张的宣言和不凡的实力是最好的兴奋剂，对面的两搭档果然立刻就激动了起来，要不是碍于影山生人勿近的脸，恐怕早就握手揽肩拥抱一键三连了。

往场地走时，身后的影山忽然叫住了他：“喂，日向。”

“你和他们说了什么？他们看起来很亢奋。”

日向嘿嘿一笑，十根手指像色老头一样活动起来，表情万分不怀好意：“我说，我旁边这个人，今天第一次打沙排哦，什么都不懂哦，我们可以好好地玩、弄、折、磨他哦！”

最后一句话他是跑着说的，因为如他所料，影山立刻黑着脸追了上来。为了保住自己帅气的发型，日向接过贝隆扔过来的排球，转手就扔给了影山。他本想用排球安抚影山的情绪，就像用奶嘴安抚婴儿一样，但婴儿和影山最大的区别，就在于婴儿并不会将他们的奶嘴像排球一样扔出去。

日向被砸了个狗吃屎，整个人埋进沙里像死了一样一动不动。朱利奥和贝隆被吓得过来看他情况，日向摇着头坐起身，笑容非常耀眼。

砸他的时候影山说，叫你骗我。

喂，笨蛋山。既然你能看出刚刚我是在夸你，那你能不能也看出……

“来打沙排吧！”

日向对影山发出邀请。

NO.4

他想的没错。虽然很想看影山像第一次打沙排的及川前辈一样摔进沙地吃一嘴沙子，但影山表现出了完全不同于新人的得心应手。

交换场地时日向小声嘀咕：“喂影山，你怎么这么熟练啊，你不会是放着俱乐部的训练不管，为了战胜我天天埋头练沙排吧。”

“胡说，我每天的俱乐部训练都很认真！”影山咬牙，“你以为我是你吗你个白痴，我不过是把你的视频反反复复看了几遍就——”

影山闭了嘴，面对日向星星眼的表情，很不服气地“啧”了一声，改口道：“自主练习的时候我都去打沙排了行了吧！”

日向舔了舔嘴唇，影山意外地给了他点惊喜，所以他见好就收：“哦。”

他还以为影山从来不看呢，那些视频。明明都是他在自顾自地讲解。

日向如此反应，影山反而不自在起来。他似乎想说什么，但对面的球已经过来了，日向率先移步接球，即使突然刮起了一阵风，排球也还是安安稳稳地落在了影山手里。

影山托球，日向飞身、跳跃、将球狠狠扣下。

“漂亮！”

球场边上一片欢呼，日向落地回身，习惯性地抬手要和搭档击掌。影山垂眼看着他，没有立刻动，但在日向收手的时候突然往他脑袋上一按：“不要发呆啊呆子！”

“到底是谁在发呆啊，刚刚的球给高了吧！”

“哈？你是在质疑我的水平吗？是风吹的，空气里也有浮力你懂不懂！”

“那你倒是把风计算进去啊，及川前辈都可以，不至于你不行吧！”

“可恶，下一球保证你闭眼打都能得分！”

“呵呵呵那我就等着了，从现在开始我扣球都不睁眼了！”

“两位……该发球了吧？”

朱利奥的表情很无奈，恍惚间似乎和加百列的表情重合在了一起。

诶，加百列什么时候露出了这种表情来着？看他们下车的时候？话说回来，为什么是这种表情啊！

“影山，他们在说你幼稚。”

“啥？他们看的明明是你好不好！”

“看我的眼神里带着点怜悯，也许是可怜我年纪轻轻英年早爸。”

“什么‘英年早爸’？谁是你儿子？”

“……”

“……日向，你死了。”

NO.5

“死人”日向翔阳，带着他年方十九的“儿子”影山飞雄，和“请吃汉堡两兄弟”打了个三局两胜。第一局失败的主要原因，除了影山的的确确是第一次打沙排所以有些不适应以外，还在于日向后来真的开始闭眼扣球，闭得影山想骂他都骂不出口。

忍者翔阳和奥林匹克选手闭眼扣球的事情很快传遍了整片弗朗明戈海滩，许多人围观之余摩拳擦掌，都想和这对“忍者组合”打上一场。日向自然来者不拒，他本就想让影山打个痛快，而影山同样没有拒绝的理由，他来巴西就是想打个痛快。

晚饭是他们赢得的战利品。牛肉汉堡、啤酒饮料、炸鳕鱼球、巴西烤肉……各种高热量高蛋白的食物正好适合激战了一下午的两人，吃饱喝足后日向带着影山坐在沙滩上拉伸，让起落不定的海浪轻柔地按摩着他们劳苦功高的小腿。

“晚上还打吗？”日向问。

“为什么不打？”影山看着夕阳，“这次我想重新组队。”

“哟，你飘了吗，王者山，”日向窃笑，“想和别人闭眼快攻？他们可没有我这么大的胆子。”

影山淡淡地看了他一眼：“这又不靠胆大。”

是靠信任。

最后这句话他们都没说出口，但他们都懂。

影山话题一转：“我想试试在沙地上给其他人托球，你太省事了。”

日向往后仰，整个人躺倒在沙滩上的同时扑哧一笑：“‘你太省事了’，这是一句夸奖吧，我没理解错吧！”

“你当然理解错了，”影山语气平平，“我是在怪你，你让我丝毫体会不到进步的快感，呆子。”

“随你怎么说，”日向闭上眼，海风的吹拂和海浪的轻抚让他昏昏欲睡，“加百列和吉诺一般七点来，到时候我们和他们交换打吧。”

影山的回复日向没有听清，消化系统的忙碌和影山就在身旁的事实给了他一种即使就这么睡着也不要紧的安定感，因为——

一双手开始疯狂拍他脸颊：“别就这么睡过去了啊呆子，你又想发烧吗，给我起来！！！”

NO.6

回到住处时佩德罗已经睡了，日向在房间门上看见了佩德罗贴的便签条，是在感谢他们送的限量版ONE PIECE原画集，他很喜欢。

佩德罗写的是日语，所以影山也非常顺畅地看懂了，日向开门时他忍不住小声抱怨：“所以送你室友的礼物为什么要我买？”

日向将便签纸夹进卡包里：“但是我也转你钱了吧吝啬山。”

影山开始脱衣服：“只是书的钱而已，我的跑腿费呢跑腿费？”

“你还知道跑腿费啊，真了不起，”日向只瞥了他一眼就光速回头，看着手里的卡包低声嘟囔道，“待会儿肉偿你行了吧？”

他慢吞吞地侧过脸，用余光观察影山。影山好似没听到，上半身已经光溜溜了，正在摊开的行李箱里翻自己的毛巾。

可恶。

白痴，笨蛋，呆子，傻瓜。

日向在心里说。

他走上前，将洗漱用品如数装进盆里递给影山，道：“喏，这些都是我的，别用错了哦。面朝墙壁左边是冷水，右边是热水，如果想要泡澡就直接泡吧，应该已经打扫过了，我和佩德罗每次洗完澡都会打扫浴缸。”

影山接过：“知道了妈妈。”

日向差点笑到背过气：“你看清楚，我是爸爸啊，乖儿子。”

影山瞪他一眼，走了。

日向笑个不停，坐在地毯上拿出手机。今晚“沙排联欢大会”的照片已经有人发过来了，他选了几张自己拍的其他人发过去，才慢悠悠地翻和他俩有关的照片。

影山实在是个很不会表情管理的帅哥，尽管如此，还是有那么几张照片里，影山对着镜头展现了他姣好的眉眼。日向看着同样的照片里自己蹦跳得面目模糊的样子，忍不住在心里痛斥了偏心的造物主一番，最后却还是长按保存。

影山洗完出来时，日向已经靠在床边小鸡啄米了。梦里捧着排球的影山忽然走到他面前捧起了他的脸，嘲讽他：“这么点运动量就困成这样，日向，你这两年一直在偷懒吧。”

“才没有！”日向气鼓鼓，“还不是因为很久没和你打过排球了，和你打球真——的——很——爽——”

让人一不小心就全力投入的爽。

影山捧他脸的手松开了。日向在脑袋极速下栽的失重感里醒来，看清了半蹲在他面前神色复杂的出浴山。

草。日向忍不住在心里骂了句脏话。刚才的话他没有说出口吧？这种话怎么可以说出口，影山听了绝对会骄傲到翘尾巴吧！

“喂，”这次是影山先开口，“你刚才说的‘肉偿’是什么意思。”

日向惊得瞌睡全没了：“啊啊啊！你你听到了啊混蛋山！”

“当然听到了啊，”影山一脸“你白痴吗”，“周围这么安静，你说话声又不小，我也不是聋子，听到很奇怪吗？”

“可是你一点反应都没有啊！”

“我也想有反应，但我就思考了几秒，再回头你就变成‘妈妈向’了！”

日向双手抱头，几乎把脸埋进双臂里，但即使害臊到这样他也依旧敏锐地抓住了重点：“——所以你思考出了什么？”

“我在想这个‘肉偿’是‘请我吃肉作为补偿’的意思还是别的什么。”

日向呆住了。

“喂，呆子怎么又呆了，所以到底是不是要请我吃肉。”

“……是、是的吧？”日向已经不会说话了。

“你的疑问词是怎么回事？”

日向开始崩溃：“是这个肉不是那个肉！”

影山脑袋上的问号已经肉眼可见了：“所以到底是哪个肉？”

日向闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓呼出。多亏了两年来的瑜伽练习，他现在用呼吸冷静自己的技术已经炉火纯青了，所以再睁眼，出现在影山面前的就是全新的、脑子毫无杂念的日向翔阳。

“你最爱吃的咖喱猪肉。”日向说，“明天给你做，中午可以吗？”

影山静静地看着他：“我觉得之前你说的不是这个肉。”

立地成佛的日·心如止水·向已经百山不侵：“就是这个。乖儿子，我去洗澡，你先睡。”

日向起身朝浴室走去，越过影山时却被地上的人一把拉住手腕：“你刚刚难过了一下下吧呆子。”

所以他最讨厌变得擅长观察攻手状态的影山了。

好好地做你的国王不行吗。

日向道：“为我的钱包难过啊，一笔笔可都是我辛苦打工挣来的。”

影山沉默了，日向趁机甩掉他的手跑进浴室。

估计是听日向说了“我和佩德罗每次洗完澡都会打扫浴缸”，日向踩进浴缸时，里面果然已经被清理过了。他靠在浴缸上开始放水，微烫的水流漫上来，他一点点地沉进去。

这是在干什么啊……提前和他见面。时机并不成熟，他还没回国，没拿到足以和影山比肩的成绩。这让他怎么说得出口。

日向闭上眼，朝水里吐起了泡泡。

从浴室出来后影山已经上了床，还贴心地给他留了靠外的位置。单人床并排睡有点挤，所以他们一人睡一头，日向小心翼翼地在属于他的一边睡下，刚躺好就听见影山喊他：“日向。”

“抱歉，我把你吵醒了吗？”日向缩了缩身子。

“不是，”影山的声音闷闷的，听起来好像是他把自己埋进了被子里，“里约有什么好玩的地方吗？”

“……你确定自己想说的不是‘里约的排球有什么好玩的地方’？”

“你个白痴！”影山猛地起身冲他大骂一句，又瞬间躺回去，“我想说的就是里约！”

“好吧，”日向平平地躺好，“大教堂、基督像、糖面包山、马拉卡纳体育场……”

“明天去看看吧。”影山说。

“看看哪里？体育场？”

影山好像忍无可忍了：“都去。”

日向说：“那明天不打排球了？我还准备带你去室内排球青年队呢，他们肯定都很想和你打。”

“说了要去就要去。”

日向闻言坐直了，表情夸张：“咦咦咦，你不是影山吧！你是谁，把排球影山还给我！”

回应他的是突然丢到脸上的枕头，被夺舍的影山飞雄因为阴谋被拆穿所以对日向翔阳下了毒手，一心救子的日向翔阳因为至关重要的痒痒肉被钳制，只能上气不接下气地求饶：“哈哈哈哈哈……放、放开我，动静太大了，佩德罗，佩德罗会被吵醒的……！”

“带不带去我景点。”

“去！绝对去！明天下午去行吗？早上我带你去试试沙滩冥想，如果碰到有人打沙排，我们也可以过个瘾来着。等到时间差不多了，就去市场买食材，明天佩德罗应该也在，我们一起吃个饭……”

影山压着他一动不动，要不是一侧脸就能看见他眨动的睫毛，日向得担心他是不是就这么秒睡了过去。

“行。”

影山答道，然后自顾自地爬回了自己的床位，盖上被子。

日向也躺好，自己都没注意到自己脸上的笑意有多深。他朝右偏了偏头，注视着藏在薄被下的、影山的双脚，心情愉悦地道了晚安。

NO.7

一切都按照计划进行着，大概。

走出冥想时所在的安静海域，转过数块耸立的礁石，人声的热闹就鲜明了起来。日向本就是弗朗明戈海滩的大名人，昨天影山的表现又太瞩目，很快他们就被热情过头的巴西人拉到了沙排的场地上。

“不能打太久哦，我们还要去买食材。”虽然日向这样说了，但打到兴头上谁都记不得时间，影山载着他往菜市场狂蹬的时候，日向才看见佩德罗给他发的短信，说已经买好菜了。

回家路上仍是影山骑车，日向向他介绍佩德罗，说佩德罗是研磨型的，像对待研磨一样和他交往就好，还说佩德罗会日语，不过因为都是从日漫学的，有些不太日常。

影山将自行车锁好后，又对着日向喊了句：“知道了妈妈。”

日向一巴掌糊上去：“说了多少次是爸爸。”

“你是爸爸，我就是日向飞雄，因为我是影山飞雄，所以你是妈妈。”

“呸，只是你跟你妈妈姓了而已！”

两人又吵着没有营养的架进了屋，餐桌旁的佩德罗取下耳机冲日向招手：“翔阳，菜我都洗好了。”

“谢谢啦佩德罗。”日向把影山推到前面，“这是影山，影山，这是佩德罗。”

佩德罗朝影山伸出手，影山憋着一口气也伸出手，两个人表情严肃地握了握，松手时影山问：“你也是二传？”

“什么？”佩德罗显然没明白。

日向却是懂了，影山肯定把他那句“研磨型”理解成了“和研磨同样风格的二传”，研磨高中毕业后就没打排球了，影山现在再次遇到了个研磨型二传，二传魂又开始熊熊燃烧了！

“不是不是啦！”日向连忙将影山拉走，“佩德罗不打排球，你不要把别人的话往奇怪的地方理解啊。”

影山像是要反驳，最终还是什么也没说。

日向负责做饭，影山负责坐在一边玩。佩德罗是独自一人也能怡然自得的类型，影山坐在他身边观察他许久了，他才恋恋不舍地放下漫画和他搭话。

“影山君看漫画吗？”

影山的脸色因为从外国人口中说出的“影山君”变得有些奇妙：“不看。”

“哦，翔阳说原画集是影山君你给我买的，我还以为你也喜欢看呢。”

“叫我飞雄就好。是他让我给你买的。”

“总之谢谢你。”

“不用，日向已经谢过了。”

佩德罗闻言顿了一会儿，才问：“飞雄为什么要叫翔阳的姓氏？你们是好朋友吧。”

影山愣了数秒才明白佩德罗的意思，他略略垂下头，思考了一会儿：“……已经习惯了。”

“习惯了？”

“叫他翔阳……好奇怪。”

“奇怪？”

见佩德罗不是很明白，影山收敛了神色，脸朝厨房：“喂，翔阳。”

偷听中的日向差点切到自己的手：“影山，你终于疯了吗？！”

影山看向佩德罗，满脸都是“你看吧”。

佩德罗忍不住笑了。

日向将切好的土豆放进锅里，为这两位朋友能友好相处放下了心。

午饭后，略做休息的影日二人踏上了周游里约的旅程。日向在每一个他拍过照的地方都给影山拍了一模一样的照片，只不过“摆出一样动作”的建议全都被影山强行否决了。

“只是想留个纪念而已，”日向可怜巴巴，“你看，ins上经常有人这么发啦，和朋友故地重游什么的。”

影山被他这种眼神看得手足无措，最终在基督像前妥协了：“抬手就抬手吧！”

“万岁！”

影山一脸不情愿但还是任他摆布的照片转眼就被他发了ins，回程路上日向偷偷掏出手机看了看回复，生怕有人瞧出了猫腻。

“有个人是被强迫着摆出这个姿势来的吧。”by研磨

“呀，影山也去巴西了吗？专门去见日向的吗？感情真好呀。”by谷地

“告诉我小飞雄输了几场，立刻。”by大王

“小别胜新婚，祝性福。”by月岛

其他的都没眼看了，因为月岛的捣乱，后面的回复全部变成了一溜的“小别胜新婚，祝性福”，连菅原前辈也在凑热闹。

日向本打算解释一下，但最后没有发言。欲盖弥彰，越否定大家越起劲。不管就好了。无愧者问心无愧，不轨者心怀不轨，这些不是解释就能厘清的。

万一以后……咳，也算是预告了吧。

不算坏事！日向大笑着走向在前方等他的影山。

吃完晚饭他们还是去打了几场沙排，有输有赢。吃完夜宵后日向迎着夜风唱歌，影山在他身后慢悠悠地走，隔老远喊他一句：“日向，明天去哪儿？”

日向面朝他倒着走：“去青年队怎么样？后天你就要回去了吧，习惯了沙滩再打室内排球，我怕你不适应。”

“打了这么多年室内排球，打沙排我也没不适应啊。”影山睁眼说瞎话，仿佛昨天的某些失误和他无关似的，“我打什么都行。”

日向停住脚步，有些想笑。

影山很快走到了他身边：“你又在笑什么，呆子。”

“我在笑，”日向觉得自己还是有些不够冷静，“打什么都行，打飞机行吗？”

“打飞……”这个词在影山嘴里过了一轮，未完全说出口就被强行阻断，影山脸色一变，踩到尾巴的猫似的，“日向，你终于疯了吗？！”

中午说影山的话，当晚被原样奉还。日向在夜风里转了个圈，心情颇佳：“嗯，疯了，陪笨蛋山一起疯的。”

他同样像一阵风似的溜了。影山追着他，似被调戏的少女一定要讨一个说法，缀在后面紧咬不放。

还想要这样的生活。

日向想。

还想要被影山追着的生活……

啊，要更加努力修炼呢。

NO.8

终其一生，日向翔阳也没想过会发生这种事。

仿佛是铁了心要证明自己“打什么都行”，影山在日向洗澡的时候也赤裸裸地进了浴室。

“这种事情等我洗完了你再进来做也是可以的吧！”

“那样怎么算是给你证明？”

“所以你为什么一定要给我证明啊！”

“是你挑衅我的啊，我接受了你的挑战。”

日向只想躲起来，可影山高高大大，把他的出路完全堵住。

“……那不算是一个挑衅吧。”日向有气无力。

“我说是就是。”影山很霸道。

“那好吧，你要怎么证明？”日向已经开始了瑜伽式呼吸，“快一点，水要凉了。”

影山突然捂住了他的口鼻。“日向，”他说，“你硬了。”

日向凶猛地看着他，一口咬上影山的手心。不是很用力，影山作为二传，手很敏感，他一直知道。所以只是示威。

影山果然条件反射地收回了手，日向趁机推开他，一把拿起架子上的毛巾跑了。

本想立刻缩进被子里，但一只脚踏上床沿时他才想起自己浑身是水。日向飞速将自己擦干，在影山的脚步接近房门时终于把自己塞了进去。

影山进来了。

他走到了床边。

“日向，”他说，“你昨天说的‘肉偿’，不是请我吃咖喱猪肉的意思吧。”

日向不动。

“我一开始是没想明白，你也不肯好好解释，所以我开始试探你了。”

他说。

“不要小看你的二传手。”

你的，二传手。

影山一定觉得自己这句话很帅吧。

日向在被窝里想。

所以他不能让他如愿，让他如愿自己就输了。输了。

被子在他沉默的坚持中被猛地扯下，影山的脸和小夜灯的光一起出现在日向眼前，独断专横，不留情面。日向只觉得自己残留的最后一点隐私也被残忍地剖开了，心脏被暴露在空气里，鼓动的声音震耳欲聋，把他没说的、不敢说的、藏起来的所有话，全部都说了。

没事的。此时此刻他还有余虑去想。影山听不懂的。这是最后的防线。

影山怔怔地看着他，好像第一天认识日向翔阳。日向将脸扭向墙，轻声道：“被子还我。”

影山立刻将被子扔给了他。

黑暗让他安心。日向在被子下拱了拱，拱到一个舒服的姿势，才将脸埋进枕头。脸颊贴上枕面时他觉得布料冰冰凉凉的，一摸脸才知道自己哭了。

草。他忍不住开骂。哭了？哭了！他日向翔阳，二十岁的大前辈了，居然在酒都喝不了的影山面前哭了？所以影山刚才的表情是惊讶吧，惊讶他日向翔阳居然这么脆弱，几句话就被说哭了！

神啊！他不想哭的，真的不想，杀了他吧！

影山长久的沉默让他觉得大事不妙。日向极其缓慢地探出头，影山果然还在床边，半蹲着，低着头，身上穿着白天的T恤，裤子穿没穿看不见。

日向闭上眼，豁出去了：“影山。”

“你……你误会了，我，我不是……”爱哭鬼。

这个名词好难说出口。

“嗯……就，我并不是那么脆弱的，你懂吗？”

这次影山开口了，他说：“我懂。”

日向不敢保证他懂的一定是自己说的那个意思，所以继续道：“嗯……你懂……什么了？介意和我说说吗？”

影山看着他：“你真的很喜欢我。”

草啊！他就知道！

“不，不是，你这……”

谷地同学啊，事到如今他该怎么反驳啊，他好后悔国文没有认真学啊！

影山又说：“我早就知道了。”

你又知道什么了！日向的语言系统开始混乱，想开口骂人时才后知后觉地意识到那个“早”字。啊，早就知道了。什么鬼！他自己都才知道不久呢！

影山还在那里说话：“我尊重你的决定。”

我决定了什么了你就开始尊重！早要尊重你别进我浴室啊！衣服都脱了你说你尊重我！影山，骗子！影山骗子！

“我等你回国。”

日向发烫的思绪在这句话后开始冷却了，他看向影山，发现影山完全没有一丝开玩笑或者勉强的意思。那个稳重影山出现了。影山说这句话的时候不动如山。

稳重影山道：“听见了吧，日向？”

日向低下头，声音细若蚊蝇：“听见了。”

影山满意了，伸手按上日向的脑袋，日向都感觉到他那种用力了，力道却在半途一撤，变成了摸狗狗那般的抚摸。

日向咬住嘴唇。

该死，他真的想哭了。

气氛一时间变得十分微妙，但日向并没有试图改变它。影山摸了摸他的头，突然收回手：“我不是很招小动物喜欢。”

日向抬头看他，有些不明所以。

影山移开视线：“……你，没问题吧。”

沉默了五秒日向才明白影山的意思：“你觉得我是小动物？”

影山道：“我没这么说。”

“你说了，”日向道，“除了嘴巴，眉毛眼睛鼻子摸我的手都在说！”

“不行吗！”影山的声音开始拔高，“这样说不行吗！”

“当然不行啊！”日向道，“有我喜欢你，你就不算不招喜欢了啊！”

他故意的。

但影山没看出来。

影山中招了。

脸红到要爆炸。

“胡说八道什么啊呆子！”

好像一开始这么说的不是他一样。

日向看着影山慌不择路的背影，自己也开始心慌慌脸红红了。

扳回了一局。日向栽进被子里。猛地一笑。

今日的胜者：日向翔阳。

NO.9

影山来巴西的第三天。

艳·阳·高·照！

照例的沙滩冥想后，日向带着影山去了青年队。两天没去，所有人都很想他，但日向在热情的拥抱和想念里不好意思地想到：啊，因为影山在的缘故，他这两天可是一点也没有想过大家呢。

对不起！

日向表达歉意的方式就是把影山推到大家面前，两人再次配合无间地使出了怪人快攻，一如既往地获得了惊叹。

和打沙排一样，他们合作了几场后便分开展开对战，无论是日向加入的队伍还是影山加入的队伍，每一队都士气高涨，加藤教练表示非常感谢，晚餐特地带他们去了里约著名的日本料理店。

影山长期待在日本，好的料理坏的料理一视同仁，因而没什么感觉，反而是独在异乡的日向满怀感激与怀念地吃了这一餐。影山说你自己平常不也在做吗？日向反驳说自己做的吃腻了啊！

他以为影山还会嘲笑他的，结果影山说的却是：“那就快点回国啊白痴。”

如果没有“我等你回国”这句承诺在前，这应该是一句非常稀松平常的回答了。日向低着头红色蔓延上了耳根，看见他这样子才明白自己说了什么的影山也扭过头捂住了自己的嘴，只剩加藤一人在对面：“怎么了？”

“他被芥末辣到了。”影山道。

“他也是。”日向飞快地接口。

“这家料理店的芥末的确很辣，”加藤笑道，“试试这个。”

日向眼也不眨地将寿司塞进嘴里，影山想要阻止已经来不及了。

于是“被芥末辣到”的日向这次真的被芥末辣到了。

“呆子，你急什么，有那么难为情吗！”

日向哭得稀里哗啦：“什么难为情，我听不懂，我要回国吃寿司，吃寿司，呜呜呜！”

加藤：“？？？”

NO.10

回家路上两个人什么都没说，依旧是一前一后地洗了澡，一人一边地躺上床，睡了一会儿，日向突然伸手抱住了影山的腿。

影山被冷不丁地惊醒，心情并不是十分美丽，语气沉沉地发问：“搞什么呢呆子。”

“我是在做梦吧影山。”日向说，“其实你那天发给我的不是你网购的机票，而是你回宫城的新干线。我看了之后气血上涌一不小心就晕了过去，现在在ICU里成为了植物人。”

“你把我吵醒就为了说这个？”影山嗤笑道，“就你，能是植物人？动物人还差不多。”

“我可是难得喜欢你的小动物你还这么说我。”

“哪有你这么烦人的小动物，半夜不睡摸别人的腿。”

日向沉默了一会儿：“其实，我还想摸其他地方来着。”

“……”

日向敢赌这段时间里影山绝对是从“肉偿”想到了“打飞机”。

“……你不是决定回国再对我说吗？”颤抖影山出现了。

“是这样决定的，可是影山你擅自发现了。”说到这里日向觉得简直不可思议，于是问了，“你说‘早就知道了’，有多早？”

影山道：“高一吧。”

“高、高一……！”日向声音都嘶哑了。

“不要害羞，你对我是一见钟情吧。”

“你从哪里看，不对，从哪里误会出来的啊混蛋山！”

“不要小看二传手啊，”自信影山还是那么自信，“菅原前辈建议我留心攻手的情绪和状态，我就开始留心你了。你的情绪真是从来就不加遮掩啊呆子。”

日向差点把自己的嘴唇咬破：“……堵上我的尊严，我那时候不是这种的喜欢你！”

“有区别吗？”影山道，“就算只是搭档间的喜欢，那也是喜欢吧。”

意识到两人之前简直是鸡同鸭讲的日向差点气晕过去，他道：“那好，你知道我喜欢你，你就这么无动于衷地看着？”

影山道：“没有无动于衷啊，我不是回应你了，你每次都很开心呢。看见你开心，我就会有种‘这样做没错’的快感，于是就一直这样做下去了。”

……日向好像明白自己对影山的喜欢到底是怎么走到这一步的了。

“可恶……”他低声骂道，“白痴山，笨蛋山，呆子山，傻瓜山，混蛋山！”

“……你是不是在偷偷骂我。”

“没有！”日向恶狠狠地说道，“我在偷偷爱你！爱死你！”

这句话招致了一场长久的沉默。然后影山突然坐起身，来到了日向这边。

“嗯……现在让你摸摸其他地方……也不是不可以。”

日向的心又开始跳了。

“那你别把头偏过去啊。”

“看着我。”

“想吻我吗？”

“……但我想吻你。”

NO.11

好险，差点没赶上飞机。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 10:25，从羽田机场起飞，11小时后在休斯顿下落，当天22:30转乘美联航UA129，11:45到达里约热内卢T2航站楼。*  
> * 本次航班参考的是2021.02.06东京飞里约的航班。疫情原因，这个航班全程有37个小时，正常来说应该不至于这么久w


End file.
